Corpse Party- (Ayushiki)
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: Yoshiki and Ayumi had been secretly dating for quite some time now. They have kept it a secret, due to friends and family but, will their relationship remain a secret or will they be broken apart and hurt? Will they even start dating or will Ayumi go back to crushing on Satoshi...? -Lots of other parings in this, not just Ayushiki but, it's the main one. :o)- (I suck at titles. xD)


**Chapter One:**

Standing in the middle of the park in Japan, it being about a month till the end of the school year; a nice cool breeze making Ayumi's skirt wave around, Yoshiki spoke softly to Ayumi with his eyes full of love. "Ayumi," Yoshiki began as he cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Smiling, and blushing, Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki with the biggest smile ever. "I love you too."

It had been three months since Ayumi asked Yoshiki out. She soon realized Satoshi and Naomi were, sleeping together and they talked about _marriage._ Yoshiki and Ayumi were secretly dating. Yoshiki finally got reaccepted into his family, but his family dropped down the one rule: "No dating or screwing around with girls. Focus on your education." That was exactly what Yoshiki 'promised' not to do. Now, Ayumi wasn't allowed to date. Her parents believed in arranged marriages. Ayumi's older sister Hinoe, skipped out on the family so she could be with her boyfriend, which, her family did not accept that. But, soon enough Hinoe got cheated on, leaving her bitter, making her parents say, "I told you so." Nevertheless, they actually let her stay and be apart of the household. Hinoe soon became the 'big sister bitch'. That big sister that always tattles and always, _always_ gets on your case.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"We can't go anywhere really...and y'know, we can't go to your apartment with your family or go to my family either." Ayumi spoke with a sign of sadness with her tone.

"Anyway, about your sister?"

Chucking, Yoshiki grabbed onto Ayumi's hand and held it tightly. "She sure hates me."

"W-why is that? Y- you're a great guy!" Ayumi was completely astonished. She knew very well Yoshiki was a delinquent, and all of the bad things he has done, but he changed for the better. She lowered her eyebrows to make an angry face but of course she looked adorable and Yoshiki couldn't help but smile. Ayumi thought siblings should love each other, or at least tolerate each other. She was so nonchalant with her sister but, Ayumi had patience with her since she loved Hinoe.

Yoshiki saw the distraught expression upon his girlfriend's face so he decided to continue forth with what he would say.

"My dad always told Miki stories about how I sold drugs, which is inaccurate. I had my friend buy them for me. Sorry excuse for a dad. Of course I stopped when I met you. My fucking mom made it worse for me of course. She wouldn't defend me. Then again she is my _step-mom._ She told Miki that I sexually harassed girls too, but I can't even say hi to a girl for my own damn life. Too awkward."

"T-That is not fair! And don't use horrid language!" Ayumi started scolding Yoshiki, completely forgetting he was opening up to her.

"Ugh- okay okay I'm sorry."

Shivering and sneezing a soft sneeze, Ayumi trembled from the cold. It was supposed to be warm since it was almost summer but, for some odd reason it was the coldest at dawn and dusk.

"Here," Yoshiki took off his grey hoodie and wrapped it around Ayumi, petting her head and teasing her hair.

A slight tint of pink spread across Ayumi's face and her eyes lit up. Ayumi had never had a guy do something like that for her so she was somewhat happy. That warm feeling inside of her started to tingle and feel nice. She never felt this way before, she felt that way when she saw a kitty or an adorable little creature but the tingly happiness never went away.

"Thank you, Yoshiki-kun." Ayumi said, rather teasinly as she enjoyed the warmth from the hoodie.

* * *

Miki frantically barged into her older brother's room. She noticed how plain it was. One twin sized bed with plaid sheets and black pillows; the bed being nuzzled up in the corner of the room. Yoshiki's tennis shoes were laying by the front of his bed. His old black nightstand standing next to the bed with a white old dusty lamp that would always make noises once it was turned on. Miki looked at his nightstand and automatically ran to it, digging through all his stuff. She didn't find anything useful that she wanted. She found some stale characters, a spoon, lighter, some change, a phone charger and an old family photo. Miki cringed at the photo and scoffed.

"He doesn't deserve this photo..." Miki gazed around the room. She was rather surprised. She suspected Yoshiki to have drugs, condoms, and dirty magazines everywhere. Miki's mentality was rather old fashioned due to her step-mother telling her old stories on how 'men are perverted', 'dirty', 'useless'. Miki was basically sexist towards men. She was a major bitch to her family but a sweet little girl at school and in public.

"How odd. He probably doesn't have any condoms since he can't get a girl!" Laughing at her little comment, Miki played with a piece of her black hair and wandered out of the room, slamming the door closed.

* * *

A few hours later, Ayumi and Yoshiki were at Satoshi's house. Naomi, Mayu, Seiko, and Morishige were there. They were playing a nice round of truth or dare in Satoshi's living room. They all sat on the cushiony rug that laid on the wooden floor with their legs crisscrossed. Everyone wore plain simple clothing. Ayumi still was wearing Yoshiki's hoodie, Yoshiki just had a plain red shirt and jeans, Satoshi wore greyish shorts with a black shirt, Naomi wore a floral dress, and Mayu and Morishige were still wearing their Kisaragi uniforms, which was rather odd. None of them really seemed to question it since they assumed the two of them probably hung out after school and didn't bother changing.

"Who wants to go first?" Satoshi spoke calmly, with a huge grin plastered on his face. Naomi smiled when she saw that grin and she nuzzled up against Satoshi, her boyfriend as she sat on the floor. It was rather awkward for everyone seeing Naomi being rather close to Satoshi, and to top it off they may be affectionate later on. Yoshiki and Ayumi sat together, but they made sure to keep their distance. Morishige and Mayu sat across from each other, giving slight glances at one another.

"I'd like to go first!" Mayu chirped, breaking the silence.

"Go ahead Suzumoto." Naomi said, smiling brightly.

"Uh...Shige-nii? Truth or dare?"

Morishige looked at Mayu, containing his emotionless expression. "Well," He began. "I'll take dare since I have a feeling the truth will be half-assed, plus it'll probably be a question you already know the answer to."

Mayu giggled, cupping her cheek and closing her eyes. "No! Heh, well, how about for dare... You try out for the main role in the play that will go on, on the second to last week of school?"

Eyes wide, Morishige stared at Mayu in awe. "I-, I can't do that! All the planning plus the costume wouldn't fit due to my height plus we'll need an actual young girl for the main characters sister!"

Everyone giggled, Morishige being flushed and nervous made everyone giddy and excitable.

"It's a dare! You gotta do it I don't care what you say~!"

"Fine fine finefinefinefinefine!" Morishige scoffed. "Anyway.. " Morishige looked around at his friends, scanning them each one by one as if he were a robot. "Class Representative.."

Ayumi made a slight noise as she heard her title being called, she quickly felt her heart racing and pounding like crazy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Okay, uh.. truth?" Everyone groaned as Ayumi said 'truth'. She was always a good little Ayumi and she never picked dare, just as she _never_ got in trouble.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in this room?"

The room went silent. Dead Silent. Mayu gazed at Morishige, slightly disappointed in his truth. Naomi narrowed her eyes at Ayumi and she wrapped her arms around Satoshi tightly and she continued that stare at Ayumi for ages. Yoshiki awkwardly coughed, and Seiko, she well, she was staring intently at Ayumi, rather excited for the answer to come. Seiko had kept her mouth shut the entire time the game was played. She was plotting the biggest dare ever.

Satoshi stared at Ayumi as well, but he had more of an innocent puppy look than a sinister devil look Naomi was possessing.

Ayumi took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes and spoke coldly. "I don't, and I ask of you to stay out of my love life because it does not concern you."

Everyone nodded and agreed, a few "oh okay's" were heard as well. Seiko was obviously disappointed that Ayumi didn't have feelings for anyone. Seiko knew well Yoshiki had feelings for Ayumi so she knew she would take advantage of that fact once her turn would come...


End file.
